The protein kinases represent a large family of proteins which play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes and maintain control over cellular function. A partial, non limiting, list of such kinases includes ALK, abl, Akt, bcr-abl, Blk, Brk, c-kit, c-met, c-src, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, CDK10, bRaf, cRaf1, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, Erk, Pak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, flt-1, flt-3, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-1R, INS-R, Jak1, Jak2, Jak3, KDR, Lck, Lyn, FAK, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie, tie2, Pim-1, Pl3k, TRK and Zap70. Abnormal protein kinase activity has been related to several disorders, ranging from non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely serious diseases such as cancers.
In view of this large number of protein kinases and the multitude of protein kinase-related diseases, there is an ever-existing need to provide new classes of compounds with increased selectivity that are useful as protein kinase inhibitors and therefore useful in the treatment of protein tyrosine-kinase related diseases.
This invention concerns a new family of pyrazinopyrazine compounds and their use in treating cancers and other diseases.